Minecraft - Explained
by awesomeguy7676
Summary: Minecraft, explained, just like I did with Pokemon. Have you ever wondered what the heck is weird with Minecraft? How you swim fast, yet slow? Then this is the story for you!
1. Introduction

**Minecraft: Explained**

(Author's Note: I'll split it up in sections, just like in my other story thing. However, instead of versions, I'll use levels of weirdness. For example, say, for TF2, choosing classes is not realistic, 500 health and coming back to life is less realistic. Therefore, the more realistic ones will be in the first few chapters, and the totally not realistic/very unlikely in real life at the last few chapters.)

[To people waiting for Pokemon: Explained - The file is on my laptop, but I cannot access it until Monday evening, pacific time. For now, I'll use my iPad and write this.]

Minecraft is a popular game, with over 11 million downloads on the computer. Many people play it, including myself, and while not as popular as Pokemon, is still played among gamers today.

Of course, like Pokemon and many other games, it includes many... well... weird oddities in the Minecraft world. Here, I'll tell you about the things that just don't make sense (just like Pokemon).

To get you a bit of information, well, Minecraft is a game where you place blocks and destroy blocks. You build in a 60 million by 60 million world, and you may also play with other players.

Minecraft was made in Stockholm, Sweden, in 2009. It was created as "Cave Game" by Markus Persson, who is widely known as Notch.  
In 2009, he released it to the public.  
In 2011, the beta was started.  
In 2012, the game was given to Jens Bergensten. otherwise known as Jeb.  
In 2013, Minecraft updates 1.5, 1.6, and 1.7 were introduced.  
In 2014 (now), 1.8 is coming soon.

That's probably all you need to know. If you need more information, look it up on Google, Wikipedia, or MinecraftWiki.

Happy Crafting!


	2. Part I: Weirdness Scale - 1 out of 10

**_Part I: Just plain weird_**

Probably the least weird of all the chapters. I plan for there to be about 10 chapters of weirdness, each having about 3-5 things in them.

**1... Swimming**

Now, swimming is commonly done in Minecraft, but just one question: How does it swim so fast?  
You're probably thinking, "~0.75 blocks per second isn't that fast," but that's when you're wrong.  
**Minecraft Trivia #1: Each block is 1 meter long.**  
That's right, 1 meter. So if their character swims 3 meters in 4 seconds... That's amazing, right?  
Like, that means swimming 1 length (25 meters) takes... err...  
hmm...  
3x2=6... 4x2=8...  
6x2=12... 8x2=16...  
12x2=24... 16x2=32...  
24+.75=24.75... 32+1=33...  
+.25 = 25... +.33 = 33.33...  
So a Minecraft character can swim at a minimum high speed of 33.33... seconds.  
That's almost 1m per second.  
Does that make your character a superhuman?  
Wait... I'm giving hints about the later unrealistic things!  
Crud.

Part I: Just plain weird

Probably the least weird of all the chapters. I plan for there to be about 10 chapters of weirdness, each having about 3-5 things in them.

**2... Smelting**

Smelting, a commonly done thing, is just... weirdly weird.  
You'd think that it's completely normal, but it's nowhere near that.  
You see, each item you smelt takes 10 seconds to smelt, otherwise known as a rate of 6 items per minute.  
The thing is, each day in Minecraft is...  
10 Minutes.  
Yeah, 10 minutes. Crazy, right? Crazy, but true.  
So, if you were smelting a 64 stack of wood, it would take...  
640 seconds.  
That's 10 minutes and 40 seconds, which is enough to light up your house for a day.  
Also, each night is 7 minutes (I know right), so you're covered for the night!  
So... that's not very realistic.  
Which brings me to...

**3... The days, the night, and the sundowns (The LION, the WITCH, and the WARDROBE parody o-o)**

Well... Let me phrase it quickly.  
Day - 10 minutes  
Sunset - 1.5 minutes / 90 seconds  
Night - 7 minutes (what the heck?)  
Sun-up - 1.5 minutes / 90 seconds  
So 24 hours = 20 minutes.  
You can literally see the sun moving, as well as the moon.  
Does that make sense?  
So... a week is 140 minutes, or 2 hours and 20 minutes.  
A month (mostly known as 4 weeks, mainly, not saying months are 4 weeks. Approx 4 weeks...) is 560 minutes, or 9 hours.  
So, a year in Minecraft is 9x12 (108 hours).  
108 hours is 4 days and a half in real life.

First note: Sorry for being away for over 2 weeks.

To be honest, I've been quite busy with the following things. These

Include…

-homework

-friend things

-real life things

However, I'm still interested in Minecraft.

To be honest, I'm very proud of both Minecraft: Explained and Pokemon: Explained. I might to a Mario one in the future, I don't know. I want to get these done first. So, let's start with…

**#4 – Redstone**

To be honest, this isn't really that weird. Redstone = electricity, right?

WRONG. Do you honestly think that electricity cord wires would be found as dust in mines? Do you honestly think that the dust can activate stuff? No. I don't really think that's realistic at all.

Now, before you get mad at me and say, "Well, Minecraft isn't supposed to be that realistic!" yes; you are correct about that. I'm just stating that what is weird is…

A) – Redstone is found in a cave and can't be mined with a pickaxe made of stone. How do you even make those in the first place?  
B) If Redstone is like electricity, then why doesn't it electrocute people? Heck, why can a piece of dust be 1 meter/metre long?  
C) How come if you smelt Redstone ore, you get 1 piece of redstone, whereas if you actually mined it, you would get like 3-5 pieces of redstone, non-enchanted pickaxe?

Also, how can dust activate jukeboxes, note blocks, etc.?! It's a spread out piece of dust!

Okay, I'm starting to rant here. Moving on…

**#5 – Multiplayer Minecraft Servers**

Now, you're probably wondering: "Why is multiplayer so weird?"  
Well, in the gaming universe, it isn't. However, In the logic universe, it makes NO SENSE!  
Think about it. Say your username is iamanoob123. So iamanoob123 is alone for his whole life until their controller goes on a server? So iamanoob123 is just walking over to the server port and going BACK and FORTH and BACK and FORTH all whilst you are just walking 1 square?

Think about it. Say you are in New Zealand.

: ) - - New Zealand

Say you enter a server in the United States.

:0 - - New Zealand - United States

So since they're on different parts of the world… Err… Does that mean that "iamanoob123" is walking back and forth, communicating with the server in the US?

;( - - US New Zealand US NZ US NZ US NZ US NZ US Disconnect NZ

And I'm just describing, what, like, 5 steps in Minecraft? 5 meters?

So your character can travel faster than light speed?! Does that make him a super-hu- WAIT, I'M GIVING IT OUT AGAIN!

**Well, for now, that's all I'm going to do. This concludes scale #1 of… Minecraft – Explained!**

Chapter 2 is to be out within the next week if I'm not busy.

**_By the way, as for Pokemon Explained, I'll try to update it within the next week as well._**

**Stay tuned!**

By the way, what's that hissing sound from behind you?

**[Coming Soon]  
-How tall are you in Minecraft  
-Redstone  
-The weirdness of mobs  
-Pigs, Sheep, Cows, and... argh, can't think of it! What's that other mob... Did I say cow?... NOW I REMEMBER! Chickens.  
-Mods: What the heck is with them?**

**Some of these might be on the next chapter ;)**


	3. Part II: Weirdness Scale - 2 out of 10

Nothing here yet! I'm readying this chapter for later. Nothing's out for it yet, though. 


End file.
